In recent years, the mixed-mounting of various types of circuits is required in consideration of various factors, such as, for example, to shorten the chip interface delay, to reduce the cost per board area, and to reduce the cost in design and development of boards. There are problems in the mix-mounting technology in that the process becomes complex and the IC cost increases.